Some Ideas are too Cliche
by Totoro504
Summary: A sprinkle of screaming fan girls, raging pubescence hormones, vampires, and an attractive androgynous new student did tend to stir up trouble at Cross academy. Yashimoto Haru sighed exasperatedly. "Now I understand why all these girls are here. Shit, I'd put up an earsplitting shrieking fest and throw my panties too if I could just get a squeeze of that tush! Unf."


**Me: So basically, this is another version of **Nothing Different **with the main character being almost exactly the same as my other OC. EXCEPT, I decided to go with a different route when it comes to love interest. AND I still don't know who the love interest is.**

**Zero: I hope it isn't me.**

**Me: It just might.**

**Zero: I refuse.**

**Me: WELL YOU CAN'T. YOU'RE TOO BOOTYFUL. **

**Zero: You shouldn't even be _writing_ this since you have two other stories to focus on. **

**Me:…but I couldn't get this idea out of my head…..Psh. Whatevs. Disclaimer please!**

**Zero: *sigh* _Vampire Knight _belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"So umm…You must be Yashimoto Haru? My name is Cross Yuuki. It's nice to meet you!"

Yuuki stood awkwardly between the Zero and the new student, both of whom were staring at each other unemotionally, as the brunette herself was lacing her fingers together out of nervous habit. It had been a week since the prefects had received a letter of the new transfer student coming to assist them in their prefect duties. The Vampire Hunter Counsel deemed the two as useless and incompetent in keeping an eye over the night class after the incident of Aidou tasting a girl's blood two months ago slipped out.

However, at the mention of Yashimoto Haru being the person sent to Cross Academy, it triggered an unpleasant—violent—reaction from Zero. Reasons were still untold as to why he wasn't particularly fond of him. Yuuki took a step back and eyed Haru critically.

He was unremarkably handsome for being human. To start off, Haru's hair was crimson with a brown undertone and styled to look short and unruly. An olive green tribal wrap decorated his head. The bright color of his hair contrasted greatly with his smooth pale complexion. Light green jaded colored eyes were well emphasized by the high arch of his brows and full lashes. There were thin but long grey fang markings etched into his cheeks. Gaudy accessories like beaded earrings and necklaces decorated him and outlined his jaw line and emphasized his collarbone.

All in all, Yuuki concluded that he was definitely main character material.

Until the first words Haru uttered were, "Kiryuu, you look like shit."

Maybe not.

Zero automatically dropped Haru's luggage and stuffed his hands in his pocket furiously, stalking off wordlessly.

They were _not_ off to a great start.

* * *

"RUN FASTER YASHIMOTO!"

There were snickers of amusement emitting from the classmates as Yashimoto Haru picked up his pace from dragging his feet on the ground to walking slowly. His eyes were still staring off into the distance, his impassive expression never changing despite being told off.

It had been a week since he had transferred to Cross Academy and he had already been deemed absolutely worthless by his peers. The only good thing about Haru was his uncanny ability to look attractive at doing anything—which was nothing. All the new student did was sleep in class and lag behind during physical education. Except….

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU TOO, KIRYUU!"

Zero could only sigh and began jogging, catching up to Haru and saying quietly in an insulting tone, "You're too slow, Yashimoto."

"Up yours, you overbearing ass wipe," he retorted effortlessly.

_…Except_ when Haru was competing with Zero.

Wiping the nonexistent sweat forming on the side of his forehead, Haru started to run and offhandedly punched Zero in the rib as he neared the taller prefect—using knuckles to dig itself deep into his body before Haru quickly retracted.

There was a scoff. Then,

Zero rammed his shoulders into Haru sideways and sneered, "Weakling."

The classmates stopped momentarily as Zero and Haru began pushing another back and forth while running through and ahead of them, not acknowledging anyone else's presence.

Yuuki let out a groan as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Kiryuu-san and Yashimoto-san always seem to be at each other's throat," Sayori idly commented. It did not take any keen observational skills to pick up their atrocious behavior pattern around each other.

"Tell me about it. I'm the one that gets to deal with them when it's time for duties," Yuuki mumbled. She slapped a palm to her forehead when Haru 'casually' grasped the sleeve part of Zero's t-shirt and ripped it. Her mouth dropped, along with the sane students and gym teacher, when Zero responded by tripping the latter over with his feet. At this point, the two angry prefects weren't even trying to run anymore and began assaulting each other with vicious attacks—Haru taking the offensive and Zero being on the ends of defense.

"ARGH! YOU TWO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SET GOOD EXAMPLES!"

There was a soft laughter coming from Sayori. Even if class had been quite disruptive ever since Haru arrived, Sayori could not help but think silently to herself that Zero had never been more alive without him around.

It was lunchtime when Yuuki started her nagging ritual.

"Haru-kun, you can't keep picking on Zero-kun just because you two don't get along. It's not right and we all have to work together as prefects to keep peace in this school," Yuuki said for the umpteenth time, trying to shove some common sense into the transferee. "And you! Zero-kun, you're supposed to know better since you've been here longer!"

Haru bit at the onigiri in his hand and mumbled, "Well Kiryuu is a hard headed butthole."

"The same can be applied to you," Zero yawned, eying the shorter boy with disgust. Haru was holding a pair of chopsticks in one hand and writing with his left hand, finishing up English homework from the night before when he promptly slept in after he came back to the dorm. "I don't understand how some _crybaby_ like you became a vampire hunter."

"Well this _crybaby _actually grew some balls after you left," Haru snapped.

"You don't even have the capacity to grow balls."

They both ignored Yuuki's gaping, clearly not the least disturbed by the irrelevant topic of the conversation.

"At least I wasn't a clingy brat when I was young."

"I beg to differ. All you did was sleep and cry to sensei when we were training back then."

"Yeah? Well now you can also see me eat your lunch." Haru swiped a piece of sashimi from Zero's bento and popped it in his mouth, and then continued scribbling away at the journal on his lap. Being outside in the courtyard allowed them some sense of privacy compared to lock in the dingy classroom. "It tastes great by the way. You should try it." He then snatched Zero's last piece of sashimi before the angry prefect could reach for it. "Maybe next time."

Intensified glares of hatred were exchanged.

"Most girls are highly conscious of what they eat in fear of becoming overweight. You obviously must not care about the little flab appearing on the side of your stomach ever since you arrived." He silently applauded himself when Haru stopped chewing his piece of sashimi just to glare at him.

"_HUH?"_ Yuuki's jaw dropped in disbelief. "_GIRL? _Zero-kun, Haru-kun's not a girl! Otherwise, he wouldn't be rooming with you!"

She was promptly ignored as always.

"I never knew you paid attention to my body, Kiryuu. I didn't think you actually harbored a crush on me."

"I would never have a crush on a twerp like you. Perhaps if someone stops walking around the room naked I wouldn't have noticed."

"Not my problem that Chairman Cross stuck us together in a room temporarily."

"It's your problem that you have a habit of _sleeping naked_."

Yuuki yanked Zero and Saki's ears. "**_Stop_**." She was getting tired of their antics. Letting go, both of them rubbed their reddened ears and decided to pause their arguments and save it for later, when the mediator _wasn't_ around to end it. There was a tired exhale of extreme exhaustion from Yuuki before she asked, "And what do you mean when you called Haru-kun a girl?"

Zero stared at Yuuki with an expression mixed between disbelief and revolt. "It's been a week and you still can't tell?"

"Umm…no?"

"Yashimoto isn't a boy."

"Huh?"

"In fact, I'm quite the _opposite _of a boy." Haru clarified, finishing up the English homework. "I'm actually a girl. Till this day, I still don't understand how I passed off as a male for an entire week. I was quite confused when Chairman Cross roomed me with Buttface-Kiryuu." She scratched the side of her cheek with a finger and then closed the English notebook, stuffing it inside her bag roughly. "This is a terrible build up to reveal my secret that I didn't even bother to hide. Way to ruin it, ass wipe."

"My pleasure." Zero began packing up his lunch and then said with hostility, "And chairman did it because he refused to listen to me when I specifically told him you were a girl since **_you_** didn't back me up."

"Oh yeah…" She shrugged. "I'll do anything to piss you off."

"B-B-But all this time…I thought you were a boy!" Yuuki's cheeks were splattered with a rosy blush of embarrassment. She was not there to witness the argument.

"Yes, that's expected. I do have a very androgynous face." Haru took off the black blazer and tied it tightly around her waist, folding the white dress sleeves up to her elbows. Bending down, she rolled the slacks up to her knees. "Why is it so _hot_? The temperatures are usually cool in the beginning of the year."

"You're disgusting for a girl," Zero said, appalled as she scratched her armpits and then spat on the ground.

Haru glared at him and looked at the hand that scratched her armpits before wiping it on Zero's shoulder. "Just to let you know, I was sweating."

"You repulse me."

"GOOD! I mean," she cleared her throat and smiled. "That's fantastic."

"Haru-ku—CHAN! _Haru-chan_ please!" Yuuki corrected herself. "This is the start of your second week at Cross Academy since you've been here. Seeing as you've gotten used to your stay here for classes, we will have to _officially_ introduce you to the prefect duties."

Haru nodded in understanding. The first week she had arrived, all she had done was get used to the environment by attending classes and going back to the dorm. "Okay. What's the first thing you want me to do then?"

"You'll be meeting Zero-kun and I by the gates that let the moon dorm students out and escort them to the school building," Yuuki explained. Zero rolled his lilac eyes and crossed his arms, displeased at the mention of the vampires.

"So I'll finally be able to meet the so-called hotties."

"Umm…In a way…yes and no." Yuuki laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "You'll see."

It was the afternoon and Haru understood what the brunette had meant fully when she was assaulted by hundreds of rabid fan girls. And although the banshees were there for the night class students, they couldn't help but admire the androgynous female pushing them back to keep them in line.

"HARU-SAMA, YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"I LOVE YOU HARU-KUN!"

"YOU'RE SO STUPID IN CLASS BUT YOU'RE STILL ATTRACTIVE HARU HARU!"

The prefect was so lost by the barrage of compliments that she had lost the will to the hold them back. She then realized the girls had begun running towards the said androgynous person and stood there at lost for words while they began sexually harassing her. It wasn't until Haru felt someone grope her butt did she then lose her cool.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING**?"

There were cries of rejoice directed at her before she heard one girl yell quite loudly, "OH HARU-SAMA, YOU FEEL SO WONDERFUL AGAINST ME!" backed up with yells of compliance.

A fine delicate eyebrow, that she hand plucked herself into a beautiful arch to match her face, twitched in anger. Suddenly, Haru began ripping off the blazer tied to her waist. Clothing in one hand, Haru jumped at the girl who groped her and proceeded to stuff the sleeves inside of her mouth. "**SAY THAT AGAIN YOU IMPUDENT ASS!**"

"HARU-KU—_CHAN_ STOP!" Yuuki screamed. She wrapped her arms around the petite girl's waist and attempted to pry her away from the idiotic fan girl being suffocated. Everyone could only clear a path and stand by the side to stare at the scene, completely horrified and too focused to even pay attention to the gates opening and the night class making their entrance.

"Hello giiiirrlls—…." Aidou stopped midway in his greeting.

"Well…This is new," Kain stated tentatively, blinking in disbelief.

"Am I the only one seeing this? Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this?" Ichijou rubbed her eyes, skepticism flickering in them.

"You're not the only one," Shiki and Rima answered together. Haha, twinsies!

The Night Class had walked in on a fan girl choked by a blazer being stuffed down her throat by the new handsome prefect. Yuuki was trying to stop Haru by pulling her by the waist but failing to do so.

"Kaname-sama, shouldn't we be helping?" Ruka hesitantly asked.

"We'll help them in a minute." He was taking amusement in this situation right now.

"**EAT SHIT YOU MOLESTER!**"

Zero had reluctantly dragged himself over to help after Yuuki called for him. The silver-haired prefect could only scowl and yank Haru away by her shoulder. "Oi, she passed out."

"PASSED OUT MY ASS—huh?" Haru glanced at the unconscious girl with the blazer in her mouth and dropped both her and the article of clothing. "O-oh. Yeah, I guess she did pass out." She nonchalantly rubbed the back of her neck and whistled. "I guess someone should bring her to the infirmary."

"You guess?" Yuuki repeated slowly, blinking. "Haru-ku—_chan _you _choked _a girl _with a blazer_."

"I volunteer letting her rot to death."

"You can get sued for assault and murder," Zero pointed out.

"I'll sue her first since she grabbed my ass."

Kaname's eyebrows rose to unbelievable amount of proportions when Haru grinned and punched Zero in the side of his rib. It was strange to see someone act so informal around the temperamental silver head. "I was serious though, she can eat shit like you."

"You're an idiot, Yashimoto." The corner of Zero's lips twitched.

"Whatever, ass wipe." Hands on her hips, she faced the crowd and yelled with authority, "Clear a pathway for the students entering the school building or else I'll do the same to you like I did with useless girl number one!" No one moved. Infuriated, she reached down and yanked the blazer covered in saliva and emphasized,"_NOW. _Don't make me stuff this down your throat too._"_

There were shrieks as everyone lined up in an orderly fashion.

Yuuki slapped a palm to her forehead again.

"Thank you."

Haru flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She automatically grabbed the person's hand and slapped it away forcefully. Turning around, she was met with a rather jovial tall brunette that resembled Yuuki from his crimson eyes and dazzling brown hair. She gulped. This man was freakishly handsome.

"Hello, you must be the new prefect."

"Hi? You're really cute but sorry. Don't touch me. Most rape begins with a hand on the shoulder." Haru then let out an earth-shattering yell when Zero touched her shoulder with his hand. "STOP IT KIRYUU. THAT'S NOT FUNNY."

"Your logic isn't funny, Yashimoto." He was taking pleasure in offending the younger girl.

"Oh wow, what a great comeback! Where did you learn those insults from? Your butthole? Maybe cause you are one! You big jerk."

There was a wrinkle on his forehead as he responded, "What? Yashimoto, are you delirious right now? And would you stop insulting me with use of the word butt and adding any part of the body to it. It's disturbing."

"You piss me off, BUTT ANKLE."

"You sicken me."

She gasped when Zero began putting a distance between them and walking off. "Wait a minute butt breath! I wasn't kidding about all those insults but the least you can do is come back and take it like the man you're supposed to be. Don't make me poop on your bed when you're not looking!"

…

"Haru-chan…you're really mean to Zero-kun," Yuuki said after a while.

"I am not mean. That's just how we've always been since we were young," Haru retorted defensively. Except back then, the younger girl used to cry consistently after Zero called her ugly. She glanced at Kaname and blinked owlishly. "Wow you're _really_ hot. I know I said you were cute, but never mind. You are just _fabulously hot_. Tell me the secret hair product you use."

"Haru-chan!"

"What? It's true Yuuki-chan. He's really hot. He can touch my shoulders again if I knew he was this gorgeous." Haru rubbed her ears from the hoard of girls screaming and then stared at Kaname appreciatively. "Now I understand why all these girls are here. Shit, I'd put up an earsplitting shrieking fest and throw my panties too if I could just get a squeeze of that tush! Unf."

"HARU-CHAN!" Yuuki called out, flabbergasted and mortified. Her face was beet red as the taller girl continued rambling while she stood in front of Kaname himself. The pureblood kept a pleasant smile plastered on his face as Haru mentioned what she would like to do to him behind closed doors under her breath in vivid details.

She could see the horror-struck faces of Kaname's fellow peers listening in on their conversation AND WERE THE FAN GIRLS ACTUALLY WRITING THIS DOWN?

"—I'd even eat a deli sandwich off of that ches—mmf!"

"I'm so so so so so sorry Kaname-senpai! I promise this won't happen again!" Yuuki had her hand gripped tightly over Haru's mouth. Jaded green eyes bore deeply into Kaname and then Haru winked unexpectedly. "HARU-CHAN!"

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction regardless of the smile. Never had he been flirted with so openly and talked about in such a manner that regarded him as a piece of delicious hunk of man meat. "Yes…thank you for that comment Yashimoto-san. I am very grateful to hear how "deliciously hot" my face looks, but I will have to decline that offer of going back to your room. I'm not interested in men."

Raised eyebrows were her reaction and she broke away from Yuuki's grip easily and grabbed a hold of Kaname's hand, boldly placing it on her chest.

"KANAME-SAMA NO!"

"HE TOUCHED KANAME-SAMA!"

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"I WANTED TO HAVE HIS BABIES!"

"**WHY DIDN'T HE EVER TOUCH_ MY _CHEST_?_**"

Were cries coming from the Night Class.

Light pink stained Kaname's cheeks but he never removed his hands after realization hit him like tons of bricks. The last thing he mustered was an inaudible,

"Oh."

* * *

**Constructive criticisms and positive reviews are welcomed!**

**Refrain from flaming unless you want me to grope you!**

**Thank you all buttholes! **


End file.
